Midnight Swift
by GRX3m0m
Summary: On his way back from his swift, Sanji comes across Zoro on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. A question that surprised the cook leads into a civil conversation between the two rivals - Nakamaship. Rated T for the usual insults they throw each other.


Hello everyone! First of all, I know I should be updating my on-going stories, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. I know there aren't many fics about Zoro and Sanji's friendship, due to their fighting. Most of the people writing about those two end up in Romance... I believe what's below can happen, but it's you who'll decide it ;)

**MIDNIGHT SWIFT**

It was a warm night and it wasn't strange that Zoro had opted to sleep above deck, on the grass. He seemed carefree; hands behind his head, his swords unstrapped next to him. He didn't stay that way for long though, as his eyes suddenly opened and he stood up. He slowly extended his hand, picked up Wado Ichimonji and unsheathed it. He stared at it with an expressionless face for a whole minute before the door leading below deck opened.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Nami asked apologetically, but her eyes fell on his sword "Or not. Having trouble sleeping?" She asked while Zoro sheathed the sword and placed it back with the other two.

"No," He simply said and Nami raised an eyebrow "It's none of your business".

"There's no need to bite, I was just asking," She said and placed her hand in front of her mouth to cover a yawn "Wish I could sleep some more".

"It's not that hard, just ask the ero cook to cover for you. Flirt a bit and he'll do your swifts for a couple of years," Zoro said smirking. Nami looked at him and he was sure she was considering it.

"Nah, as much as I'd want to, he needs his sleep," She said while moving her hand "Good luck sleeping," She said before heading up the ladder. Zoro picked up the sword again and stared at it a bit more, before Sanji's voice forced a light growl out of him.

"Sometimes I think you are in love with that sword," The ship's cook said and puffed on his cigarette. Zoro's answer was silence "You can ignore me all you want, but the thing doesn't change. You need to stop your obsession with swords and start looking at humans, of the opposite sex preferably".

"Dumbass cook, have you ever been in love?" Zoro's question was so sudden and unexpected that Sanji choked on his cigarette.

"What stupid question is that?!" He asked after he managed to calm his throat. One look at Zoro's serious expression was enough to make his surprise go away "Are you seriously asking me?"

"Probably not. It's you we are talking about, you love every woman you see. As long as she has big books and a nice body that is," Zoro said, his eyes never leaving the sword.

"I fall in love all the time, that's true," Sanji said and sat down on the grass opposite of his rival "I don't know why myself, but when I see a beautiful woman I go crazy. Is there any other way to say you're in love?"

"Love... hurts," The swordsman said, surprising the cook for a second time that night.

"I'm directing the same question to you," He said and Zoro finally looked away from his sword. He looked at Sanji in the eyes and the other held his gaze.

"Yes," Zoro said and Sanji sighed. Zoro put his sword down and looked at the sky.

"I was right then, you are in love. Only not with the sword, but its owner," Sanji said and he thought he saw a spark of emotion at his shipmate's eyes, but when he blinked it was gone.

"It took me a long time and pondering to finally realize it was love," Zoro said and closed his eyes "Whatever I did, I always tried to impress her. I trained and trained, believing it was for myself. But now that I think about it, it was always to prove to her I was strong".

"You are not going to hear this from me again, but you are strong," Sanji said and removed his cigarette from his mouth "You must be blind to not notice it. I am sure she has acknowledged you".

"I can't be sure," The green haired man said "She died a decade ago without me being able to ask," Sanji looked at Zoro with wide eyes.

"You've never told us about her," Sanji said and bowed his head "How come you told me of all people?"

"I don't know," Zoro answered truthfully "I saw her in my dream and just felt like talking about her. Her name was Kuina".

"Was she a swordsman too?" The cook found himself asking. He realized the silliness in the question when he remembered it was her sword Zoro now wielded.

"And a damn good one at that," Zoro answered and a grin spread across his face "The insane speed and power she possessed were incredible. She always seemed so powerful, but she never lacked glace... Sometimes I miss our duels".

"I take it you had a lot of them?" Sanji asked and Zoro snorted.

"That's an understatement," Zoro said and Sanji couldn't help being impressed his rival knew that word "We had exactly 2001 duels," As soon as he said the number, Sanji shot forward.

"2001?! Didn't you have anything else to do?" The swordsman laughed lightly at his expression and Sanji sat back down and once again puffed "I guess you must have lost count of the score after less than half those matches".

"No, I remember the score," Zoro said laughing lightly "It's not that hard really, 2001 to 0".

"You didn't win a single match against a girl?" Sanji teased, expecting the swordsman to glare and shout at him. The reaction he received was definitely not what he expected.

"Not even one," He said and closed his eyes, while laying back on the grass.

"What?!" Sanji yelled so loud that Nami's head appeared above them.

"Is something wrong Sanji?" She asked confused.

"Nothing at all Nami-swan!" Sanji said and Nami disappeared again. The cook turned back to the swordsman and looked at him in shock. He never thought there could be anyone who could beat him so many times without a single loss "Not only did you lose all matches, but you are not even embarrassed to tell me; are you really the shitty swordman?"

"Lying about losing would be an insult to her memory," Zoro said, eyes still closed "And I don't even feel a tiny spec of embarrassment. She was the better swordsman and it was an honor of her to consider me her rival".

"She must have been something else to have won not only your heart, but your swords as well," Sanji said and waited for Zoro to say anything.

"She was," Was the swordsman's simple answer. Silence followed for a couple of minutes and Sanji stood up. As he opened the door to head below deck, Zoro's question stopped him "How come you stayed with me of all people?"

"I was just finishing my cigarette you marimo. Why would I want to hang around with you?" Sanji said. As soon as the door closed, Zoro smiled. Despite his closed eyes, he knew Sanji had finished his cigarette around half way into their conversation.

"Thanks for listening dartboard brow," He said and relaxed, letting his senses dull and welcoming sleep.

**End of Story**

So what do you think? After that they will be back at each other's neck, so it's a quite possible scenario. Let me know on your reviews ;)


End file.
